True Blood: Way of the Ninja
by uchiha miyo
Summary: When the world is crashing around her, what will she do when she ends up back in the True Blood world, back in Erics arms.
1. Chapter 1

True blood: Way of the Ninja

Screams filled the air, as she knelt down by her mentor. Tears fell from her emerald eyes; she didn't even bother to wipe them away before she looked up at the man that killed the woman that was like a mother to her. She stood up; pink hair falling into her face as she glared at the man. A battle cry left her as she launched herself at the monster that attacked her village. A gasp left her as she was shot back into the air, a spike leading from the ground, to her stomach making her hang in the air. Sakura coughed up blood as she looked at him, her vision slowly getting darker around the edges.

"You think you could kill me! I am a god!" He yelled at her, he was Pein leader of Akatsuki. She laughed at him her insanity breaking ever so lightly.

"You! A god, you're nothing but a piece of shit on the bottom of my shoe!" She yelled at him, her eyes growing darker as she looked at the ground. He started to wipe the blood from her skin before she quickly latched her teeth on it, she clamped harder around it until she heard him yell in pain from his finger being torn from his hand. She smirked as she spit it out, a dark laughter erupting from her. Light soon erupted from the girl as her inner demon was released. She laughed evilly as she saw the look on his face, as they were both forced through a dimension.

Sakura landed roughly on the ground, the wind knocked out of her forcibly as she laid in a clearing, a small laugh escaped her once she got some sort of air into her lungs.

"It worked." She stated breathlessly as she stared up into the full moon. She sat up only to find herself staring up at a man, his blonde hair slicked back as he stared at her. She stood up in front of him and smiled.

"Its good to see you Eric." He grinned as he looked at her.

"So you made it back Sakura." He grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Why are you here?"

"My village was destroyed." She stated simply as she looked around, looking for the man that caused her pain.

"Are you staying?" He quickly picked her up bridle style as he started for his bar.

"I have no reason to go back." She hid her face in the crook of his neck as he ran as fast as they could; they arrived in seconds to Fantasia. He walked through the door, ignoring the crowd at the door. She looked around the bar to see that it was the same, besides the bar keeper, he was gone, and was replaced. She blinked lightly before they were into his office.

"What happened to Longshadow?" She asked as he placed her in his chain for her to relax.

"He's dead, Bill killed him to save Sookie." Eric responded quickly as he sat down in front of the desk to look at her. "Do I need to make arrangements for you, or do you know enough people to be able to make it?" He looked at her before glancing at her clothing.

"Arrangements would be nice, and if I could get some new clothes that would be wonderful." She already knew what Eric was, and she wondered whom this Sookie person was as she watched him take a phone out and start to make calls for her. She sat there for a bit until he was done and smiled at her before Pam walked in.

"You will be staying with Sookie, she will be here in a bit, Pam has some clothes here for you." Pam looked at her and motioned for her to follow. Sakura got up and followed her down into the basement.

"I kept your clothes that you left behind, I had a feeling you would be back." She opened a cabinet and took out an outfit for the girl. She smiled lightly at pam and took the clothes to set the on a table as she stripped.

"How have you been Pam?" Sakura asked as she pulled on a black skirt and a red Fantasia shirt on.

"I've been fantastic, how are you cotton girl." Sakura scoffed lightly at the nickname before going back up the stares towards Eric's office. As they neared the office door, Sakura could here a woman yelling at him.

"You can't just call me from work to come pick up a girl! I am not a motel for your lost followers!" Sakura walked in to see a short blonde woman yelling at Eric. Sakura laughed lightly before Sookie looked at her.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Sookie." She smiled lightly as she held her hand out to the woman.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked as she shook the woman's hand.

"No, I'll tell you what I am once we get back to your place." Sakura looked at Eric smiling lightly. "Thanks Eric, for the clothes and for a place to say, I'm assuming you will be paying her tell I can find a job to pay her?" Sakura raised an eyebrow while she looked at the vampire.

"If I must." He agreed before shooing them out of his office. Sookie and Sakura walked through the crowded bar before walking outside to her car. Sakura got in before they started to drive to Bontomps, Sakura watched out the window as they sat in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

True Blood: Way of the Ninja

When they arrived to her house Sakura stood on the porch as she looked at the house. Sookie walked in before looking back at her, debating if she should invite her in or not. Sakura looked at her before following Sookie into the house, not needing the invitation to follow her. Sookie stood shocked as she looked at Sakura,

"How, how can you just come in? I didn't invite you in!" Her voice rose a bit in volume before an older woman walked into the room.

"Sookie, that is not how you talk to guest, now who is this lovely lady?" She asked as she looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura Harnuro." She stated before she bowed politly to the older woman.

"Oh no need for that sugar." The nice lady stated as she grabbed her hand lightly and took her to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" Sakura looked at the lady before turning to Sookie.

"Whatever Sookie wants, I'm not a picky eater." She smiled lightly before Sookie rambled that she wanted some bisquits and gravy with sasuage and hashbrowns. As Grandma got started on it, Sookie and Sakura stared at each other at the table before Sookie finally asked again.

"So how did you come in?" She asked more politly.

"I'm not a vampire." Sakura said simply before she sniffed the air as the smell of cooking hit her, "That smells amazing Baa-chan."

"Baa-chan? What is that?" Sookie asked her before crossing her arms on the table.

"It means grandma in japanesse." She smiled lightly, "I'll explain everything later."

Soon they were both eating there late night dinner, Sakura chowing it down since she hadn't had decent meal since the war. The thought of Pein in this world though left a bad feeling in her stomach. Once they were both done with there food, they helped with the dishes, both wishing grandma a goodnight before they both went up the stairs to Sookies bedroom. As Sookie got her pj's out, she through a pair to Sakura, which she easily caught. She quickly changed, not worried about Sookie seeing her body. As they both got into Sookie's bed, Sakura looked over at the window hoping anyone that was alive in Konaha was ok, and winning that war. She soon relaxed and went to sleep nightmares plaguing her mind.

Eric sat in his chair watching the bar as it went, but his mind was only on Sakura, It had been so long since he saw her last, but his feeling still there for her.

Next day ~~

Sakura was awake early, mainly from the nightmares that plegged her mind. She made her way down stairs seeing Sookie's grandma in the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Baa-chan." Sakura said happly as she sat at the table while watching her.

"Hello dear, how was your night?" She asked nicely before looking at Sakura, she couldn't get over the fact that she had pink hair. Sakura smiled lightly before answering her.

"As good as It can, I felt something outside last night." She whispered as she looked thoughtful at her hands.

"That was probably Mr. Compton, He usually comes to the house at night for Sookie." She smiled a bit. "But he doesn't know, that I know." She laughed lightly as she placed three plates on the table before putting the food on it. Soon the front door opened opened up a males voice ringing through the house.

Hope you like this one, the only time I have to type this story up is in ISS since my usual teacher keeps a close eye on me to make sure I'm working. R&R , it makes me so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

True Blood: Way of the Ninja

Sakura stared at the young man that walked in before there eyes locked as he looked at her questioningly.

"Who are you?" They both asked before looking at Grandma.

"Jason that is no way to talk to our guest. Sakura this is my Grandson Jason, Jason this is Sakura." She spoke nicely before setting a fourth plate and stacking all the plates with biskets and gravy, bacon, and some scrambled eggs. Sakura looked at her food, before looking at the, what she could recall, fork and knife by her plate.

"Thank you baa-chan." She smiled at the woman before watching Jason sit down to eat his food. He stared at her as he ate, a small glare set in before Sookie came in, prouncing what a goodmorning it was to them all.

Sakura quickly started eating before drinking the water that was placed in front of her. She got up and washed her dishes before she looked at Sookie.

"Is it ok if we go shopping for some clothes I have my own money, I just need to go grab the card. " She smiled as Sookie nodded quickly eating for heading to her bedroom with Sakura following behind her. Sookie let her look through her clothes before she herself got changed. Sookie just wore her uniform she would be going to work after there shopping. Sakura wore a tight black shirt with blue jean shorts, and a pair of black shoes. She smiled as she did her hair in a bun quickly as they made there way to her car.

"Wait Sookie, don't you have to get to work?" Jason called from the porch. Sookie nodded before he walked down, "I'll take Sakura to the store, I have the day off so don't worry about it." He said smiling before placing his hand low on Sakura's back and guiding her to his truck. (I love his truck its so smexy!) Once they got in, he sped out of the drive way and to the nearest town that had a shopping district. It was almost an awkward silence if the radio wasn't on, but soon that was inturupted when he turn down the music and looked at her before glancing back at the road.

"So is your…"

"Yes it's natural." She interrupted him a sigh leaving her.

"Where are you from?"

"Japan." She said quickly. He looked at her, before grinding his teeth lightly.

"Now that's a damn lie!" He shouted as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was From the distant past and was a ninja, before my leader sent me here for a mission." She looked at him, her emerald eyes sharp as she watched him laugh.

"How did you come up with that." He chuckled before looking at her, his grin falling, "You're serious." He turned to the road before asking her to tell him about her history. She went on telling him about the ninja academy, Naruto and Sasuke, even Kakashi-Sensie. She told him everything that wasn't to top secret, even though it wouldn't matter, since everyone was dead. She glanced to the window seeing a streak of orange.

"Stop!" She yelled before flinging the door open and jumping out, She darted into the forest after the orange blur hoping on her life it was the leader of Akatsuki. She stopped lightly as she didn't see him anymore before she was suddenly pinned to a tree by her throat. She gasped as she looked down at the man that she hated with a passion.

"It seems we meet again." He said darkly before throwing her into a tree. Her vision blurred lightly as she heard Jason yelling for her. She quickly tried to stand up before falling on the ground, her leg in pain. She brought her hand to her leg healing as much as she could, since her chakra didn't regenerate fast enough in this world. Pein walked over to her a smirk on his lips before turning as Jason came into the little area they were at. Her eyes widened before she laced her hand with chakra and punched Pein in the stomach making him crash through a couple of trees. She sighed lightly before getting up and going over to Jason, she glanced over to Pein only to see him gone.

"We need to get out of here." She spoke lightly before he helped her limp towards the truck. Once he got her in, he ran to his side and quickly sped off from the destroyed area. She brought her hand back to her leg, healing more of it, as he stared at her hands.

"Eye's on the road Jason!" She snapped at him before completely healing her leg.

"So you really are a ninja?" He whispered to himself.

~~Author~~

Alright, what do you think of that one, I don't think I'm really good at fight scene's, and guess what! I'm in ISS again today! Not fun, Not fun at all. Anyways R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes." She said simply before looking over at him.

"So where are we going exactly?" Jason looked at her from the corner of his eyes before turning back to the road.

"Fangtasia." A short scream left her as her body was flung into the dashboard once Jason slammed on the breaks, the end of the truck fish tailed, black tire marks scoring the asphalt. Sakura grained lightly at the pain in her chest before her eyes snapped towards him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She screamed, " you could have fucking killed us Baka!" She stared at him only to see that he was just staring at her.

" Why the hell are we going there?" He yelled right back at her. She sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"My card is there, I've been here before and Eric and Pam took care of me while I was." Jason just stared before muttering under his breath before continuing driving to the vampire bar.

~Sometime later~

Sakura, upon arrival darted into the bar and quickly went into Erics office. She looked through his desk before finding the credit card and her Id before quickly leaving and hoping back into Jason's truck. She turned towards him and grin while holding it up.

"We'll let's go!" As soon as she started thinking about her shopping spree, the thought of Ino scrambled itself up there. A frown decorated he features as she knew she would never see her friend again. Jason glanced at her before he pulled out of the parking lot. She sat there silently through the ride, glancing out the window before a strange smile over took her. Though she would miss her friends, she did not have to see anymore of her friends die, to kill anyone, or to try desperately to save someone, only to lose them. She watched the scenery change, before they hit another city, once Jason parked the truck she hoped out making sure she had her card. She smiled as she found her shop, the only shop that had just a couple of Kimono's, she walked in instantly being greeted by the shop keeper.

"Sakura, it's been so long, I have many in stock for you in the back, let me go get them." The man smiled before hurrying off to the back, she looked around, grabbing a couple of long sleeve under armor shirts, some dark green, and some white ones. She looked over at the vest actually seeing a dark green one, almost like the one she had back at Sookies. Jason watched her before picking out a couple shirts for himself. He watched as Sakura's face lit up once the man brought out the Kimono's, the different patterns and styles. Most of them were traditional, some of them were combat styled that were specially made. Sakura put the clothes that she got on top of the outfits and handed the man her card. The shop keeper looked excited at the sale before he continued to chat with Sakura as Jason paid for his clothes.

"You have a good day sir, When will you be getting more in?" The man quickly grabbed a binder and placed it in front of her.

"I got this sent to me from Japan, why don't you pick the ones you want, and I will order them for you." Sakura nodded before grabbing a pin and going through the book, circling several of them before giving the binder back.

As they put the clothes in his truck he looked at her, "Do you want to grab some food, my treat." He smiled at her, causing Sakura to blush as glanced at him. "I would like that." They quickly walked over to the diner, grabbing a seat at the bar as they both looked over the menu. It was quiet as they waited for the waitress to come get there orders before they glanced at each other.

"So what do you do?" Sakura asked she watched Jason carefully.

"I'm a construction worker." He stated before he looked at the waitress, reconnection flashing through his eyes.

"If it isn't Jason Stackhouse." She glared at him before glancing at Sakura, "So you left me for her, some fake pink hair girl." She spat at him before pouring a glass of water over his head. He gasped as the cold water soaked his clothes, the ice cubes falling onto the floor.

"It's natural." Sakura stated as she stood up, grabbing a nearby customers milkshake, before dumping it over the girls head. "Come on, lets go eat at Merlots." Sakura stated before handing a five to the customer, "Sorry about taking your milkshake." She stated before grabbing Jason's hand and leaving the restaurant.

So I hope you like it, I was typing in class, I'm in college now, so sorry if there is some mistakes, I might come back and retype this I feel like I rushed this to much. I finally got a laptop, Still no Microsoft word but I'm getting there. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I am not giving up on my stories, I got into college, the art institute to become a director. Though I only started 2-3 months ago. I have been sick for 6-7 months, I just recently found out why, I have a gallstone. I will be getting surgery here soon, but between the pain, sickness, papers, and classes, I have not had any real time to sit down and type out a thoughtful chapter. I will try and get a chapter out here soon, my birthday is in 4 days, and it's the first time I'll be away from family. I will try my best I promise, and I hope you all are excited for the next chapter. I deeply apologize that this is not a chapter.

~~~~~Miyo


End file.
